1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly to a toy bubble-blowing lawn mower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use bubble making apparatus in a toy as shown in Treuthart U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,714; Baggott U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,641; Ellman U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,263; Corbett U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,260; and Constance U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,673. The use of a turbine coupled to a rotating bubble, wheel is shown in Saachy U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,794; Bart U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,565; and Scott Canadian Pat. No. 487,368. A unidirectional gear drive for an impeller is shown in Hopkins U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,438. An intermittent motion mechanism is shown in Mehlfelder U.S. Pat. No. 1,225,151.